A Dark Spell
by Ehsswimchick
Summary: a BragoxSherry story in W.I.T.C.H mainly Will
1. the Beginning

A Dark Spell

Chapter 1~ the Beginning

Hi my name is Elyon I am the Queen of Meridian and also known as Meridians light. Now I bet you're wondering why is a charter from W.I.T.C.H telling a SherryxBrago story well it's simple really because it takes place in W.I.T.C.H.

Now for you fans that don't know about us witch are the Guardians of our worlds they fight evil everyday to keep the worlds at peace. And as for the mamodo's there are what we call demons from another world and they are in a battle with their human partners to become king but lets stop talking and get to the story.

It was a normal day for the girls of W.I.T.C.H but the red head Will was having odd dreams of a girl named Sherry and her mamodo Brago. She didn't know he was a mamodo of cores but she was wondering what they meant she had dreams of them walking in the woods and go on adventures but she never saw them fight _yet_. "Hey you ok Will?" the air guardian asked her name was Hey Lin "yeah im fine" she replied "you sure because you don't look it" Irma said she was the water one "don't worry guys im fine" she insisted "well then come on theirs a BIG sale at the mall today!" Cornelia said excited she was the one who controlled earth, is a girly girl, was pretty wealthy and my best friend. "oh whatever Cornelia you need to stop with the shoping you know" Irma said but Cornelia just gave a huff "come on guys cant we get along today?" asked Taranee she was the smart one and the one who controlled fire. "Yeah come on guys lets have some fun!" Hey Lin said as they left to go to the Mall.

But meanwhile Sherry and her mamodo Brago wear in Sherry's limo heading to a hotel that just happened to be close to ware W.I.T.C.H lived "are we their yet Sherry?" her dark mamodo asked he wasn't the kind of guy who liked waiting "we will be their soon enough Brago" replied his human partner who was looking out her window. It had been 4 years scene their battle for mamodo king started and Brago was now up to her height even though she never showed it she loved Brago more then she could stand but she knew her time with him was almost up so she sighed at that thought.

As for Brago he was sitting their with his arms crossed thinking about his times with Sherry yes he loved her he never admitted it not even to himself but he was in love and with a _human_. He hated the fact that he would have to leave her someday but his plan was to become king so he could take her with him…he just HAD to win. They finely got to the hotel witch was next to the mall the girls happened to walk by and see them get out of the limo.

"Who's that?" asked Irma when she asked her friends this they looked over there and Wills eyes widened 'they are the ones from my dreams' she thought as for Cornelia she knew who Sherry was "oh her that's Sherry Belmond as for the guy she's with I have no clue". Brago saw the girls staring at them and gave them a glare the girl's shivered a little as he did this and looked away with a victory smirk he walked into the hotel with Sherry. "I don't know who that guy is but he gives me the creeps" Taranee said shivering a little "yeah me too" hey lin agreed.

Will just watched as they walked in she was wonder why is she dreaming about Sherry Belmond and this guy she was with but she was going to find out and with that the girls continued to the mall. As for Sherry and Brago they got their hotel room and were preparing themselves for the battles ahead of them little did they know their next battle was not going to be part of the mamodo world….


	2. Sherry and Brago meet WITCH

Chapter 2~Sherry and Brago meet W.I.T.C.H

Later that day Sherry decided to get some supplies scene they were next to a mall and left with Brago. As for the girls they were having a grate time shopping to their harts desire as for Will she was wondering why she was dreaming about Brago and Sherry.

"You sure your ok your acting odd" Irma asked "don't worry im fine im just wondering who that guy was with that girl Sherry" she replied "I don't know but he gives us the creeps I wonder if he's a demon from Meridian" wondered Taranee "who knows" said Hey Lin.

As the girls were talking Sherry was getting some things with Brago shortly behind her "are we almost done Sherry?" he asked annoyed "yes Brago were almost done" the next thing she knows a kid took her bag witch had their spell book in it. Brago and Sherry saw this right away and went after him. They chased after him in till they lost sight of him in the crowed "dame it!" Brago shouted "you go that way I'll go this way" sherry said and they split up to find the boy.

The boy ran past the girls and Cornelia knew that was Sherry's bag "HEY! Give that back!" the boy ignored her and she did her earth powers and made the boy trip and drop the bag and run. Irma picked up the bag and saw the black spell book and tried to read it"ok I can't read a word of this" she said closing the book "it must be a different language" Hey Lin said "well whatever it is its someone else's book! We can't just poke around in her stuff" Will said "scene when were you a good girl" asked Irma sarcastically "oh shut up" Will replied that's when Brago saw them with the book.

"HEY!" the girls jumped and saw him "give that back!" he shouted "this is yours? I thought it was Sherry's" Cornelia said "it is both mine and sherry's" the girls looked at each other and then back at him "prove it" at that time Sherry walked in "oh thank god you found it Brago" the girls giggled at that name a little they thought it was a funny name "yeah but they wont give it back" Will handed the book to her "we just weren't sure if it was his or not" she said "oh well its both his and mine" Sherry replied "oh" the girls said "well we better be on our way" then she left with Brago. The girls went back home to go to bed all of them wondering what the book was and why the two of them freaked out over it little did they know they would find out soon….


	3. Will sees Sherry’s past

Chapter 3~ Will sees Sherry's past

As Will fell into deep sleep she found herself dreaming about Brago and Sherry again but this time it started when Sherry was little. "What is this place?" Will asked herself then she saw little Sherry play the piano."AAW she's so cute" she said then Sherry's mom came in…

"Sherry your playing is a total embracement!" she said to her

"HEY! She's doing just fine you hag!" Will yelled at her but of course she couldn't be herd scene she was just seeing the past.

"im sorry mother…" Sherry said upset

"start again I want another 6 hours at that piano" her mother said

"jeez lady isn't that a little much?" Will said (yes she knows they can't hear her but she doesn't like what she's seeing).

"But why I have been practicing all day?" she said

"be quite! You are a member of the Belmond family and I will not let you put frailer in our family name" she said angrily

"yes mother…" Sherry replied.

Will was in shock by how much pain she went through by her own mother! intel…Sherry tried to kill herself. Will wanted to stop her but she watched in horror as she saw her fall into the river "OMG!" she shouted but then she saw another girl jump in and save her… her name was Koko. Will watch as Koko told Sherry that life is like a dark tunnel and you have to keep walking intel you see the light witch is the happiness.

She smiled as she saw the two girls hug each other and as she watched Sherry's life she learned a lot about her past both good and bad she found out that Sherry's family was a vary wealthy family and that her friend Koko was a vary poor girl who wants to get enough money for college. She then saw that day…

Will was in shock to see the town in flames and seeing Koko being the one to do it all "oh…my…god…" it was this part that she saw Zofis… he took control over Koko's hart and is using her to become King of the mamodo world this is when Will relished Brago is a mamodo.

"so that's why he's creepy" that's also when she relished that book must be important for it casts the spells they need she saw how Brago and Sherry became partners and learned the point of the battle was to burn all the other spell books intel one is left standing and that one will be king. Now Will knew why they freaked out over the book for if another mamodo team got it and burnd it Brago would be sent back to the mamodo world but before she could see more she woke up.

"Wow… that was…wow…" but their was one thing that she still dident understand why was she seeing their life for? The mamodo battle has nothing to do with them does it? With those questions in her minde she went back to sleep.


	4. the prophecy

Chapter 4~ the prophecy

The next day Will told the others her dream and the girls were in shock.

"are you serous will?" Lin asked

"yeah her mom was being a total jerk and she tried to kill herself and she is in this battle for the Mamodo and she and that guy Brago who is her mamodo helped save her friend Koko" as Will was telling the girls this Hey Lin's grandmother over herd it in shock relicensing something bad was going to happen her name was Yan Lin.

She walked into the room "it sounds like she has more to do with us more then you think" she said the girls were confused

"what do you mean grandma? Are we part of the mamodo battle?" Lin asked but Yan answered

"no they use to be years ago but not anymore"

"then how come I had a dream about them" Will asked

"because the prophecy is coming true" she answered the girls were confused

"would you mind explaining?" Irma asked

"of course dear" she used a spell and s portal opened showing Meridian over century's ago "it started in Meridian years ago long before anyone we know were even born" she began

"the princess was a vary pretty girl smart and brave but her parents didn't think so when she was little they would make her feel like she was nothing and everyday she would pretend that she was ok in till she couldn't take it anymore and tried to end her life" the girls kept listing and Will was recognizing ware this was going.

"but a peasant girl saved her and kept her fighting and they became the best of friends but…one day when she was 16 her friend was taken away by a evil that could change people in the strangest ways and as her friend tried to kill her a worrier came in front and saved her and told her that he would help if she did him a favor and helped him get what he wanted she agreed and they worked together and defeated the evil and saved her friend now of cores the worrier wasn't what looked like a good guy but he helped her anyway"

Will was in shock this was just like Sherry and Brago's story but how? She asked herself as Yan Lin continued

"after that she got a power that is more powerful then any of the kings or queens of Meridian before or after her and she died saving the universe but she told us a prophecy that she will come back years later when the world will need her again and relive her life with new people in a COMPLETELY different way and in a new family that is not part of Elyons family…so she could be safe…" the girls were in shock apishly will.

After she was done she closed the portal that showed her story "does that story remind you of anyone Will?" she asked

and Will responded "Brago and Sherry…"

"Wow wow hold on here! You mean to tell me that Sherry is this all powerful girl" Irma asked

"yes" Yan Lin responded "and its your job to look after her that's why will had those dreams"

"yeah but why me?" she asked

"I don't know to be honest I thought ether Hey Lin or Cornelia would" she responded

"why is that grandma?" Hey Lin asked

"because you always have the dreams and Cornelia knows more about Sherry then you girls do"she answered."oh" the girls said

"you must keep your grad up as for Brago I wouldn't worry about him he will help you girls BIG time"she told them

"of course he would without her he cant become king" Will said

"true but if im right the princess and worrier fell in love and like I said history is repeating its self" Yan Lin admitted

"hold on! Brago is in love with Sherry?!" asked Taranee

"yes and Sherry with Brago but they wont admit it not even to themselves" she answered them "now you girls get ready for the evils of the world will be after her…" the girls nodded and went home to get ready for the fight of a life time.


End file.
